DC-to-DC power converters are desired for many applications such as computer server systems and portable consumer electronics. Some DC-to-DC converters employ frequency switching that increases voltage gain to compensate for a partially lowered input voltage and thereby provide increased reliability, higher power density, and improved output voltage regulation. Additionally, LLC converters may support zero voltage switching to reduce switching losses and increase efficiency. LLC converters that are designed to operate within a specific range of switching frequencies may be used to reduce interference from electromagnetic signals and to switching losses and component size.
Nevertheless, designing such LLC power converters presents a number of challenges. Existing converter design techniques focus on achieving a particular voltage gain, but neglect design parameters for switching frequency range. Furthermore, these existing techniques are not capable of being automated. Additionally, existing electronic design automation (EDA) software tools allow designers of electronic systems such as printed circuit boards and integrated circuits to design and analyze entire semiconductor chips in a design flow. Yet these EDA tools do not currently support designing LLC power converters from given input and output design parameters.